Chuck Versus The Looking Glass
by LinShoe85
Summary: Sarah Walker stumbles upon another universe when the mission Bryce Larkin sent her on goes haywire. AU in almost every sense of the word.


**A/N: Hello again! This is my second attempt at writing fan-fic and this one is definitely Alternate Universe in more ways than one but I still don't own Chuck. Thanks so much to **_**mxpw**_** for being patient and making sense of my writing. He really is a great beta! **

* * *

><p><strong>UNDISCLOSED LOCATION - 2007<strong>

A gunshot whipped sounded through the hallway, and the bullet whipped past Sarah Walker's left arm. Sarah twisted around just enough to her right to fire off a shot of her own. It was a slightly blind shot, but she heard a shriek of pain coming from the other end of the hallway. She ran frantically down the sterile stark-white hallway, jimmying all the white door handles, trying to find an escape route out of this the building.

Door after door, they were all she stopped for a few seconds and was met with the same result from each and every one of those nondescript doors - locked. She did not have any time to even try and pick the locks— dropping her firearm, even though running low on bullets, was not going to happen. She continued her frantic escape, with the blisters forming on her heels bursting and starting to bleed on through her torn nude hose.

"Why did Bryce feel it was necessary for me to wear these ridiculous heels?" muttered Sarah as she turned down another corridor. This corridor wasn't nearly as well lit as the previous one and the paint color was darker, so she thought she might have some time to recoup.

The mission Bryce Larkin had sent her on was supposed to be a quick and "easy" one. The operation was to infiltrate the Fulcrum compound by setting up a meeting with them. The objective was to acquire a microchip with government secrets on it. Bryce was hoping they would be able to neutralize the enemy organization with that microchip.

However, someone had tipped Fulcrum off about who she was, because her one-on-one meeting turned into a three-on-one attack.

She cursed under her breath quietly while she felt around the underwire area of her bra. Her bra had a modified hidden pocket in the cup that she had surreptitiously put the microchip into. Or at least she thought she had been clever and sneaky about it without tipping the guys off under the guise of re-adjusting herself with her bra.

The sounds of various men shouting directions and army pounding boots told Sarah that this was just not her day. She slipped off her high heels—which actually had a fairly sturdy heel when it came to running away from her attackers— as she did not want to give away her new sanctuary.

Sarah glanced down at her watch, getting ready to contact Bryce, who was in the van outside. Again, it was not Sarah's day as the delicate face of the woman's wristwatch had cracked and splintered towards the comms microphone.

"Wonderful," she muttered to herself, "Just what I need; Bryce would have to be telepathic to get me out of this mess."

She whipped turned her head back down the way she came and then down the other end of the hallway.

At the other end of the hallway was a dark metallic door that would be missed by most, but Sarah Walker was one of the CIA's best. Intrigued by how this door was practically camouflaged by the lack of light and canted slightly into the wall, Sarah crept along the hallway like a cat towards it. She was at a quandary. She could turn back down the hallway and fight the men, but she was injured from her scuffle at the meeting from Hell and her energy was draining fast. Or she could continue down this dim hallway to what would hopefully be her escape from here.

She knew she had only one real option. The men were closing in on her and she prayed that this door would be a way out of her current predicament. She blew out a huge breath as she came upon the door. She slid her back up against it and used the side of her left hand—since her left hand was preoccupied by her high heels—to try and turn the handle. It moved easily which was a relief to Sarah.

Gripping her gun, leaving her right arm out just in case any stragglers decided to come down the hallway, she gave one last glance before twisting the metal knob all the way and pushing the door open. She quickly entered the room behind the door and shut the door quickly. The door barely made a sound as she closed it, which she found a little odd.

Once inside her new sanctuary, she noticed that the room was a little too white with those sound proof panels along the wall. Or at least that's what she thought they were until she leaned back against one of the paneled walls. Instead of being cushioned, it was hard and cold to the touch.

Sarah was still just relieved to have found a place to check on the bloody cut coming from her right side. One of the men chasing her, once the deal went had gone bad, had caught her off- guard when he had slashed her across her lower right quadrant with his switchblade knife. Luckily, it was just a superficial slash, but it was still deep enough to cause blood to seep through her white button down shirt.

"Great, another one of my favorite shirts ruined thanks to Bryce Larkin." Sarah muttered under her raspy breath.

She took a moment to look around the room to see if she could find something else to staunch the bleeding. There seemed to be nothing in this the white room and it kinda reminded her of a room in an insane asylum room. Not that she had ever been in one, but she was starting to feel the tangled blonde hairs on the back of her neck rise with worry.

There was one a luminescent orb of a light in the middle of the room and it seemed to becoming brighter. Sarah was starting to become uneasy with inside her new "sanctuary" all of the sudden. She frantically searched for the door in which she came in at, pounding on all of the white "padded" walls and started to panic when she couldn't find it at all.

"Where is it?" Sarah shouted to no one in particular as she continued to bang and kick at the hard white walls.

Suddenly, she heard the orb start to hum in an electric kind of way. She turned around towards the light source, using her hands to shield her eyes from the blinding light. She briefly thought about pointing her gun and shooting the light source. It was for naught as she had no spare bullets to shoot at the damn thing, and the orb increased its humming and became bluer by the moment.

The blue light wave hit her with a force she was not expecting—like an unexpected ocean wave coming over her. It was the last thing Sarah remembered before she succumbed to darkness.

* * *

><p><em>AN #2: I do have somewhat of an idea of where to go with this story. Yes I know it does have some Fringe like elements in it – but it's not a crossover. I originally had Chuck in this chapter but I have to re-write some of those parts. He will be in the next chapter. Hopefully, y'all will stick with me through this! Thanks for reading. And I think I got all the weird typos FF put in this document..._

_Also, happy birthday to Yvonne Strahovski! :) My birthday was on the 16th of July so I think July birthdays are pretty awesome.  
><em>


End file.
